(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing superabsorbent polymer with improved anti-caking.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Super absorbent polymers (SAPs) are synthetic polymer materials that can absorb moisture of 500 to 1000 times of self-weight. Such superabsorbent polymer is frequently used for hygienic goods such as diapers for children, diapers for adults, etc., due to its excellent water absorption, and when applied for hygienic goods, it performs functions for absorbing and maintaining urine existing in a diaper.
In this regard, the prior art including Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0081113, etc. discloses a preparation method of superabsorbent polymer comprising water-insoluble inorganic fine particles, but according to such a technology, since increase in the moisture on the surface of superabsorbent polymer causes increase in the viscosity of the surface, problems of agglomeration, decrease in processability and productivity, etc. may be generated, and thus, it was difficult to simultaneously satisfy high moisture content and high processability.
Therefore, there is a demand for the development of superabsorbent polymer that can be uniformly hydrated without agglomeration and caking of the superabsorbent polymer particles, and thus, has excellent processability and properties, and a method for preparing the same.